The Dragon
by Fuzzy Makes Me Happy
Summary: A random Legend I thought up when I looked closely at the pendant I'm going to give to my friend XD Has SLASH and SasuNaru in it. Is also a preview for a story I'm working on.


Once upon a time, there lived a Dragon who was a fan of Yaoi. He lived in a cave near a village in Japan and was 20 meters wide and 600 meters long. His scurf was silver - glimmering in the sunlight, shining during the night. The Dragon had no name, but he was majestic and almighty. He would have been worshipped if he hadn't troubled the villagers so. He stole young men and made them do indecent things in front of him. But it wasn't that that was so troublesome. It was the fact that every boy who came back had been gayified. They had liked everything the Dragon made them do to each other and wanted nothing to do with the women of the village. Very soon most of the young men were gay and the Village Elder feared there would be no offspring if this continued. He called for help all around the world, but only one man answered the call. He was strange, always covering his lower-face with a mask and wearing a headband that was placed over his left eye. He claimed that his name was Kakashi and that he could get rid of the Dragon.

"The only thing I ask of you is to give me two boys who haven't been gayified yet."

The Village Elder called Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, two of the last straight boys in the village and told them to follow Kakashi's orders, unknowingly setting the fate of the village.

The two boys were archenemies, but agreed to help as they feared they would be kidnapped next. Kakashi took them to the entrance of the cave, where the Dragon hid.

"Do dirty things to each other. And don't stop until I say so."

The boys were appalled and just stared at the grey-haired man who jumped behind some bushes, hiding himself from view. They were blushing, although the Uchiha would never admit it. They were planning on running, but then the Village Elder's words came to mind.

"Don't forget, the fate of this village lies in your hand! I'm counting on you two to help Mr.Kakashi."

They timidly looked at each other and Sasuke sighed, before undressing himself. Naruto squeaked at the sight of the naked Uchiha, but Sasuke only sent him a meaningful glance and he gulped before bravely nodding and taking his clothes off. At first there were brief touches that made them flush in arousal, then there were sensual yet shy gropes. Their lips met and their eyes closed and then they were rubbing against each other, creating a delicious friction that had them both moaning and falling to the ground.

Now, it should be noted that no one knows what Kakashi did, when he was hiding behind the bushes. He could have just stared at everything in his lazy manner or he could have had a nosebleed. Or maybe he was satisfying his _own_ needs. Unfortunately there are no records of this, therefore we can not be certain.

However, what is known is that when Sasuke entered Naruto (without lubrication I might add) and when the blonde cried out in pain, there came a rumbling voice from the cave:

"I smell a virgin!"

And out came the Dragon, ever so magnificent in the sunlight, his scurf glimmering and almost blinding. His nostrils were flared and he had a lecherous smirk on his face as he stared at the two humping teenagers.. that didn't even bother to turn any attention towards him, so focused were they on their own indecent actions.

Just then Kakashi jumped out of the bushes and said the words that went down in history,

" You gayified so many boys,

A Yaoi fan you might be.  
But now to stone I turn thee,

Never again shall you see Yaoi!"

And just as Sasuke came inside Naruto, the Dragon was turned into stone. And there he stood – half-inside the cave – his nostrils flared, that grin on his face and a lecherous glint in his eyes.

Nobody knows exactly how it all ended. Some say, that Kakashi turned the huge stone monument into a pendant and took it with him to Europe. It is also said that the village was doomed and all the females and the men over forty left, leaving the gay behind to live happily ever after.

But what everyone are certain of is that the spirit of the Dragon still lives, and he travels in this world ever so often gayifying someone.

-

-

This was just a bit of fun I had. It's meant as a Christmas Present for a dear friend of mine **Tuuli**. It goes with the pendant I'll give her. The pendant is a Dragon and I stared at its flared nostrils and that smirk on its face and wondered why was he looking like that. And this is what came to mind.

Just to let you know, this is actually a preview for a story I'm working on. I started writing this and then the plotbunnies attacked and now I have a full story planned for SasuNaru with THIS plot. The summary of "The Lecherous Dragon" will be on my profile if you want to know more yet can't wait for the actual story XD

Review if you liked it XD Which I doubt... since this was.. random and.. pointless XD But, let me know if you're interested in the FULL story that has smut and adventure and humor and magic and all that stuff ;D

Fuzzy


End file.
